Voice
by Camaleao
Summary: Yaoi, BryTa - Ficlet 04 ON: Duas ordens, dois momentos, varias vozes.
1. Comunication

Bem vindos a Voice!

A principio essa seria uma fanfic em capitulos. Só que por uma serie de motivos - entre eles o meu 'desespero' por me ver em um beco sem saida na historia e não querer deixar o texto em hiatus logo no inicio - eu decidi que usaria esse espaço para postar ficlets envolvendo a voz de alguma maneira. Os ficlets são independentes, por isso não estranhem se entrarem em contradição. :D

Have fun!

* * *

Avisos: Yaoi, violencia leve.

* * *

**Comunication.**

O barulho da multidão em êxtase ressoava na cuia fazendo o chão tremer. Rostos disformes e bizarros, sorrindo ao clamar pelo nome do desafiante do outro lado do stadium, se transformavam e deformavam a cada vez que os ataques da beyblade do moreno quase lançavam a Falborg para fora da cuia.

"Esquerda, Bryan! O ponto fraco dele são ataques pela esquerda!"

O Falcão se enfureceu ao ouvir a voz do capitão vinda do banco de reservas. Com uma veia lhe saltando das têmporas – irritado com o chiado das arquibancadas e com a desvantagem levada por toda a luta – lançou a beyblade bruscamente para a esquerda, liberando sua fera bit.

A multidão se calou naquele instante. A beyblade do outro se cravou nas divisórias de segurança, com um estrondo, levando consigo partes do stadium montanhoso e empurrando o jovem lutador alguns metros de distancia.

xXx

"Eu não pensei que usaria _aquilo_ nas oitavas de final."

O ruivo fechou a ruidosa porta de metal atrás de si e andou alguns passos sobre a neve pra encontrar um Bryan encostado na parede, do lado de fora do estádio.

Com uma careta, tentando evitar a luz do sol vinda da mesma direção de Tala, limitou-se a perguntar sobre a luta de Spencer. E virou-se.

"Já terminou. Ele e Ian estão no vestiário. Boris já foi na frente até o Hotel."

O vento gelado anunciou o silencio cravado entre eles. Balançaram-se as arvores secas.

"Não se meta na minha luta da próxima vez, Tala. Ou eu arrebento a sua cara."

"Eu tenho que me intrometer quando alguém do meu time não vê o obvio e quase perde para um caipira principiante." Fechou os olhos, se encostando melhor na parede fria. Seu tom era genérico, controlado, quase tão seco quanto uma cuia de areia. "É só somar dois e dois."

"Dois e dois, é?" Deu uma risada curta, usando as mãos para se desencostar da parede. Parou a frente do lobo, o encarando com olhos crus e um sorriso rasgado. "Se for me dar um sermão, ao menos melhore esse tom de ciborgue. Não fica nada sexy da sua parte."

"O que-"

Interrompido pelos lábios do Falcão, um surpreso Tala arregalou os olhos, sem reação. Preso contra a parede pelo corpo do outro, sentiu Bryan encaixar-se em seus quadris, pressionando-os sem muita delicadeza e tornar mais fundo o beijo que o lobo não retribuiu.

Se fez o silencio.

Ouviu-se o barulho do impacto.

Literalmente um soco na cara.

Bryan levou a mão ao queixo curtindo por um instante o momento de dor. Tala o encarava com as sobrancelhas tesas, visivelmente furioso, com seu misto peculiar de constrangimento e raiva queimando pelos poros.

" O que foi, precisa que eu te de instruções pra fazer isso?" Rasgou o rosto num sorriso, semicerrando os olhos ao encarar o ruivo corado. "Por que eu não preciso de instruções dentro da cuia."

O lobo virou-se. Respirou fundo, mecanizando-se.

"Apenas tome mais cuidado da proxima vez, Kuznetsov. É uma ordem."

E rumou até a porta de metal, esquecendo o Falcão sob o vento gelado.

* * *

**Notas: **Eu realmente acredito que esse tipo de 'comunicação' funcione entre eles. Principalmente quando os imagino antes/durante a primeira temporada, com aquelas personalidades mais fechadas.

**Yue-chan, **creio que o Falcão talvez saia do coma induzido nesses ficlets e **Lily Caroll**, a cena do beijo de Wandering Star me inspirou para escrever, portanto, a culpa é sua. XD

Obrigada aos que aqui chegaram!

Reviews são tão bem vindos quanto chocolate.

Camaleao.


	2. Rain

Se você veio direto para este capitulo, pensando ser a continuação do primeiro ficlet, por favor retorne. A primeira historia sofreu pequenas modicações e esta é uma historia independente (que em nada se encaixa no anterior).

_Have fun!_

* * *

**Avisos: **_Sem avisos. No máximo, Shonen ai._

* * *

**Rain**

Há quem diga que os pássaros são mudos nas cidades cinzentas e tampouco reparam no que existe entre as folhagens das arvores. Há quem não levante a cabeça ao alto e enxergue as manchas de azul por entre as nuvens grosseiras.

Na verdade, arvores e nuvens não eram coisas com as quais ele iria de fato se preocupar.

Naquela cidade não havia pessoas.

Naquela cidade não existia ninguém.

_Isso é para se preocupar?_

Ao passar nas ruas, elas não existiam. Era apenas uma brisa desorganizada e barulhenta.

Passos apressados, buzinas e sorrisos; tudo que a brisa deixava eram os sons.

Mas para ele não tinha problema.

Ele podia apenas ignorar.

Podia continuar caminhando, sem ouvir nenhum barulho e nenhuma voz.

Já que elas nunca foram importantes.

Mesmo a chuva despencando tinha um som amortecido. Talvez um furacão não fizesse sentido.

Até que entrasse novamente pelos portões da velha abadia.

E encontrasse o ruivo encarando pela janela a sua figura encharcada.

Ele ouviria sua voz.

Então, a chuva faria um som terrível e mostraria a ele o quanto é um tolo.

E mostraria o frio também.

Talvez ele ouvisse até mesmo o som da lama respingando em suas botas.

Mas a única coisa a qual ele iria prestar atenção é a voz que nunca muda.

Não importa o quanto ele fuja. Não importa o quão cretino ele seja.

A voz de Tala.

Dizendo-lhe palavras preocupadas de capitão. E amigo.

A única que não poderia ignorar.

E a única que ele poderia depositar a palavra confiança.

Ele rasgaria um sorriso na cara, escondendo os olhos por trás da franja.

Então dentro de si, ele finalmente iria descobrir como é ter uma voz pra seguir.

E não importa o que fosse acontecer, ele iria segui-la.

* * *

**Notas: **Pro segundo ficlet eu comecei a escrever algo envolvendo marchas militares e tanques. Mas como - de praxe- eu empaquei, esse acabou saindo primeiro.  
Duvido, mas caso alguém não tenha percebido, trata-se de um PoV do Bryan.  
(Espero não ter matado ninguém de diabete ;_;)

Reviews são bem vindos, fazem minha vida mais feliz e liberam tanta endorfina quanto chocolate.

Camaleao.


	3. Glass

Bem Vindos ao Terceiro Capitulo de Voice!

Com a vida acontecendo, eu acabei precisando de uma dose de Angust pra calibrar...e disso nasceu esse ficlet. XD  
Enquanto escrevia, "_Tell me where it hurts_" do garbage ficou tocando sem parar. Se puder ouvir essa mesma musica enquanto lê, será interessante.

* * *

**Avisos:** _Yaoi One Sided, Angust Content._

* * *

**Glass**

Em fila e organizados, o time deixou que seus passos pesados fossem guiados até a as portas do laboratório. Os rostos fechados seguiram confiantes por entre as paredes de pedra do subterrâneo da abadia, tentando evitar qualquer pensamento que os perturbasse mais que a frieza dos corredores bem iluminados.

Concentrados, entraram pela porta indicada pelo diretor. Fez-se o silencio forçado ao se depararem com a escuridão.

"Aqui se resume todos os esforços da Biovolt, meus garotos!"

E tocou o interruptor.

Sem mais aquela penumbra, eles puderam ver um grande tubo de vidro e uma grande base de metal. Dentro dele, adormecido dentro do liquido esverdeado, permanecia a figura nua do capitão, cercada por tantos fios quanto uma marionete.

Ian arregalou os olhos; Spencer e Bryan engoliram em seco discretamente.

Um _Piii _mecânico e entrecortado fez questão de incomodar baixinho, em conjunto as gritantes paredes brancas no cômodo sem janelas. Tala era uma espécie de aberração principal na sala cheia de monitores.

"Aqui vocês presenciam um milagre!" Boris fez uma pausa, mostrando os dentes amarelos e cheios de orgulho. "A jornada até aqui foi trabalhosa, meus soldados, para fazer com que deixassem para trás todos os sentimentos inúteis que poderia privá-los da vitoria. Mas agora o que vocês vêem é a perfeição!"

Nenhum deles estava surpreso; não é como se nunca tivessem esperado por aquilo.

_Só não esperavam que fosse tão rápido._

_Nem que fosse tão assustador._

"Nesses dois meses que ele esteve nesse laboratório, já se esqueceu dos impulsos de compaixão e esta apto a traçar os melhores planos táticos dentro da cuia. Nada permanece inteiro em suas mãos!"

Bryan prosseguiu olhando a figura de olhos semicerrados do outro lado do vidro como quem enxergava o meio de um túnel, anestesiado. Instinto, talvez, insistia em lhe avisar que precisava agir antes que tudo fosse quebrado.

_Ou talvez confirmar o quanto esses dois meses já haviam destruído._

Esperou, que os outros e Boris marchassem para fora da sala, enganando-os para poder ficar sozinho frente ao capitão. Ainda na atmosfera de um sonho ruim, prestou atenção no som dos monitores antes de pousar a própria mão sob a gaiola transparente.

Sabia que Tala não podia sentir o calor de sua mão e que provavelmente não conseguiria ouvir o som de sua voz. Mas testar a perfeição de Boris era como um salto ao abismo, e talvez daquela forma fosse um pouco mais fácil.

De dentro do vidro, embora com a visão turva pelo líquido, o ruivo viu os lábios do falcão cuspirem as palavras mais difíceis que ele poderia ter imaginado. E embora não houvesse som, ele viu os olhos assustados e amigos de Bryan validarem todas aquelas mudas palavras.

Fez-se um instante bruto de silencio. Uma pena que tudo aquilo não significasse nada para uma maquina.

Então, restou ao lobo responder a única coisa que lhe parecia uma verdade inquestionável.

"Eu amo apenas a vitória."

_Crack._

Aquele não era mais o lobo que ele conhecia.

_Tudo já havia se quebrado._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas da autora: **Okay, esse não foi a melhor fic que eu ja escrevi na vida, mas me esforçarei mais no proximo capitulo.  
Aliás, a ideia desse texto é ser mais do que simplismente mais uma fanfic sobre uma pessoa que não conseguiu dizer coisas importantes para outra a tempo e eu espero que tenha sido possivel mostrar isso :) *mensagens subliminares mode off*

**Lily Carroll**, espero sinceramente que vc non queira arrancar meus olhos! XD

(Reviews trazem mais prazer que morfina.)

Camaleao.


	4. Moment

Bem vindos ao quarto capitulo de Voice!

_Avisos_: Nenhum, no maximo shonen-ai.

_

* * *

_

_O instinto de servidão é provavelmente a característica mais admirada na abadia. _

_Para o diretor, não existe nada mais belo que um soldado pronto a seguir qualquer uma de suas ordens; para os internos nada é mais admirável que aquele que consegue segui-las sem falha, uma a uma._

_O lobo já não se admirava - até aquele ponto, apenas executava as ordens como uma verdade, sem dar ouvidos a qualquer outra voz dentro de si e sem hesitar. Não era algo extraordinario._

**Moment**

_**1° momento.**_

"Acabe com esta luta, agora mesmo!"

Foi a ordem lançada das arquibancadas durante um treino de rotina. Por instinto, a Wolborg se moveu e transformou a Falborg num amontoado de peças semi-congeladas, recebendo como prêmio algumas anotações numa conhecida prancheta e um tapinha nas costas. Nada mais que um dia comum.  
Estranhamente ao olhar para trás, aquela vitoria não o fez se sentir bem como de costume. Estranhamente, em sua cabeça ecoou a voz do remorso ao ver Bryan retirando as ultimas peças de dentro da cuia obtusa e pesada.

_Você podia ter simplesmente parado a beyblade do outro. Ninguém falou em destruir._

Teve vontade de rumar até a borda oposta e ajuda-lo, mas se conteve com justificativas decoradas de vencedor que aprendera com Boris. Teve vontade de saciar os pedidos daquela voz, mas contentou-se em cruzar a porta cinzenta e matar por entre o corredor aquela sensação desarranjada.

* * *

_**2° momento.**_

"Otima luta, rapazes." surgiu o sorriso amarelo e cheio de dentes. "Voltem para o hotel o mais rapido possivel."

Uma ordem indubtável vinda de uma voz orgulhosa. Não houveram questionamentos para os passos leves que tomaram a rua, mas Tala preocupou-se com a situação. Nunca sentira o caminho tão curto; queria no fundo do estomago que ele fosse maior.

Talvez aquilo tudo fosse sobre distancia, ja que esperava uma deixa para diminuir a que existia entre ele e o outro até que tocassem suas mãos. Só pode entender quando percebeu a respiração anciosa de Bryan, que tão descompassada quanto a sua, formava a tensão espessa e insuportável em volta do ar gelado.

_Voce precisa._

Desejo.

_... mas voce não deve._

A voz do medo.

Decidiram por dar voz ao que se entalava na garganta calada, deixando escapar nada mais que desculpas esfarrapadas e uma vitoria timida do desejar.

A primeira desculpa fez com que o caminho se alongasse. A segunda fez com que se aproximassem.

A terceira não foi necessaria para calar qualquer hesitação. Apenas o escurecido concreto da cidade e o vento frio souberam do frágil encontro dos labios.

* * *

_Notas da Autora: __Okay, os que chegaram aqui perceberam que esse capitulo é diferente dos anteriores. A ideia para ele era pegar duas cenas isoladas e falar sobre elas; uma antes do mundial da primeira temporada, outra durante. Se quiserem, vejam como um pequeno conto de dia dos namorados :)_

**Major Mimi**,_ que divide comigo toda a glicose e a morfina e_ **Lily Carroll**, _que me ligou no dia do beagle e me fez ficar sorrindo o dia todo, o capitulo é de vcs :)v_

_Reviews são bons e fazem bem aos dentes :D_

**Camaleao.**

* * *


End file.
